


Penser l'impossible

by mamaclover



Series: Maestro Sigma [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Maestro AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You were unsure how Siebren would react to the small bundle of fur you found in the halls of the castle.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Series: Maestro Sigma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Penser l'impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I have a small fluff piece here about Maestro Sigma! I have more ideas with this AU on the way but just wanted to get this one out since I have been slow on writing! I might have to start using other titles from something else cause I'm running out of fitting titles from the rock opera this was all inspired from lol ! I hope yall like it and if you have maybe a request or a scenario you'd like Maestro Sigma to be in, please feel free to comment! Thanks again !

A soft mewl surprised you out of the haze of early morning. You were on the way to have breakfast with your Maestro until you passed an open patio door and heard a soft cry.  
Looking down, a big pair of gray-blue eyes stared up at you! It was surprising, finding yourself looking into a familiar color.  
You knelt down, lifting the skirt of your dress up to offer your hand to the small white kitten. It seemed curious, tiptoeing closer until it gave a small lick to your outstretched fingers. Your heart leapt when it began to nuzzle your hand, softly meowing at you before it disappeared under your skirt! 

“Oh, what a rascal you are. Want to join me for breakfast, little one?” you asked, trying to reach under your skirt for the adventurous kitten.

It came out after your fingertips brushed it's tail before rubbing against the tip of your soft slipper. You took that as a yes, gently and carefully picking the kitten up and cradling it to your bosom.  
It didn't struggle, leaning against your neck and settling on your chest like it belonged there.

“Quite the cheeky charmer, aren't you? We don't want to keep Maestro waiting now. I wonder how he will react...”

~x~

“That... isn't a shawl.”

Siebren stared down at you from the doorway of him room. He was hardly ready to start the day just as much as you in your simple day dress with how his poets shirt stayed open to show his chest off.   
You peeked into the room, seeing breakfast had been delivered and sitting on the top of the tea table with a steaming cup of tea he poured for himself. Gently bouncing the kitten that tried climbing onto your shoulder, you smiled at your teacher.

“I should think not. This little one wanted to share our breakfast.”

You carefully watched Siebren's expression as he took in the kitten. The thought of his first reaction seemed humorous earlier now had you nervous. What if he didn't care for cats?  
Siebren pushed his glasses up with a sigh, opening the door further to allow you to step in. You grinned up at his weary expression, stepping up to take his jaw in hand and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.  
He hummed in approval, pulling away to lead you by the waist to the plush chairs where the warm food awaited you.

“Another mouth to feed, I see.”  
“Oh, it has such a little mouth, Siebren. It can't possibly eat that much.”

The small smirk your Maestro wore made your heart flutter in your chest as you took a seat to watch him pour a cup of tea for you. The kitten curled up in your lap with a soft mewl, pressing its face against your stomach.  
Siebren took his seat across from you, those blue-gray eyes studying you from behind his thin glasses.   
He was in his own thoughts by the look of it. After becoming lovers, you found it rather easy to see what the musician was thinking just by his expression.  
You had yet come out to the court as lovers by Siebren's request. He feared for you at the thought of the nobles judging you for sleeping your way to the position you currently held.  
The joke of you only have seduced him once always wanted to pass your lips but you pressed them together with a forced smile.  
You truly didn't mind though it still bothered you that the King's niece still came to the parties from time to time.

“Have you thought of a name?”

You sipped at your tea, realizing you hadn't. Truth be told, you were afraid to in case Siebren denied this little bundle of joy into his chambers. Setting your tea cup down, you started to pet at the kitten's soft fur. You had never had any pet before so this was your first time doing this. It left you giddy, unable to stop yourself from grinning.

“What should we name you, little one?”

Names were exchanged between you and Siebren. Names from classical plays, Gods or composers from your Maestro while you offered names of your favorite sweets.   
The kitten had left the cozy spot of your lap to jump on the table to munch on your breakfast. You could see from Siebren's face this wasn't going to be a habit so you took both the bowl and kitten in hand to set them on the floor.

“If we keep this back and forth up, it will grow into a cat before we can think of a name,” Siebren said as you leaned on his shoulder, watching the kitten play with a black ribbon from your dress, “We shall each pick one.”

With a soft hum, you thought which name would suit this little bundle of energy. You wanted something simple yet sweet. Siebren leaned his head on top of yours, humming to himself while his hand found yours and ran a thumb over the top of your hand.   
The soft caress made you flush, hiding your face into Siebren's throat.

“Cœur?”   
“Oh?”

You felt Siebren pull your hand from your lap to press a kiss to the top of your hand and pulled you against his side. He led both his hand entwined with yours to run down your chest and found where your heart was pounding inside.   
Siebren held you close, looking into your eyes and leaving you breathless.

“Are you saying that little one has stolen your heart? From me?”

The way your head swirled with how close he was and how his words struck a chord in your heart had you almost light headed enough to pass out.  
Before your Maestro could lean in to close the distance between you two, he let out a soft gasp!   
You blinked the dizziness away, confused by the look of pain across his face.

“Maestro?”  
“My dear, if I may suggest another name...”

You were confused even further until Siebren lifted his long leg to show the kitten latched onto his ankle by it's teeth and claws!

“Lucifer.”

The laugh that left your lips must have been heard in the depths of Hell, scaring the kitten up Siebren's leg and into your lap.   
Lifting your new kitten with your laughter dying down, you peeked over at Siebren over the bundle of fur.

“Little Lucifer. Absolutely lovely.”

Lucifer softly mewled, seeming pleased with itself even as Siebren leaned in with his eyes squinted at you before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“You are both going to be the death of me.”


End file.
